Talk:Gnomes are Evil!
Welcome to Fallout: Fable Anyone have an image? I am curious if they look anything like the Evil Gnome from the game Fallout: New Vegas. Which has long had the player hunting gnomes, and just recently (with New Vegas) added the Evil Gnome to the game. Probably just a coincedence, but an image would be nice. Mictlantecuhtli 13:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I looked at the image of the gnome from New Vegas, and it looks nothing like the gnomes in Fable III. The gnomes in Fable III are more slender and hide up in all nooks and crannies. They also yell at you. I think you're right, and it's just a coincidence, but Fallout 3 came out after Fable II, and Fallout also had a weapon called the Perforator (see: Perforator), so who knows, maybe Bethesda copies titles? I have found a number of New Vegas characters with the same name as characters in Red Dead Redemption... As for the image, I will upload a photo into the infobox. It will have to do until something better comes along. XHobbes 19:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh I have the game (Fable III) now, got it for xmas and beat it several times. Collecting gnomes is just a big part of Fallout 3 and New Vegas. Mictlantecuhtli 21:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) preceding means coming before succeding means coming after I just did Gnomes are Great! and Gnomes are Evil! Gnomes are Great Precedes Gnomes are evil.......... :Yes, which is why the information is the right way around as it is; in the Preceding box we put Gnomes are Great! because that comes before Gnomes are Evil!. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : :It is right now because I changed it when I wrote what is above. I had to add that because someone kept changing it. I didn't realize I wasn't signed until after I posted. ::But what you have changed it to now suggests that Gnomes are Great succeeds Gnomes are Evil, which it doesn't. The Preceding box tells you what quests precede it, the Succeeding box tells you what succeeds it. Therefore since Evil succeeds Great, Great precedes Evil, so Great goes in the Preceding box. The box details what precedes/succeeds the current quest, not what the current quest itself precedes/succeeds. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::What the user was saying is that the way the info box reads is literally, "preceding 'Gnomes are Great'", (coming before "Gnomes are Great"). But the way it is meant to be interpreted is "the preceding quest is 'Gnomes are Great'". Authors need to use their imagination a bit so they ensure their text can't be misconstrued. "Follows" might have been better words. I would also count having to wait for the argument to conclude as a glitch, since no other quest works like this. Made me wonder why I had yet to discover any other gnomes. I'm curious, if you already had Sunset House repaired, can you still shoot the Gnome there? 17:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure, but I think so. I think the rock the gnome is on is just to the right of the house, repaired or not. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Voices Does anyone know who provides the voice for the Gnomes? Just a little something I would like to know. T-888 05:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Are The Gnomes Ever Meant To Stop Taunting? After trying to find all the Gnomes in the Gnomes are Evil! quest, I have noticed that around the point where you have found 40 Gnomes they seem to stop talking (or taunting) the player completely. Is this something which is part of the gameplay of Fable III? Has anyone else also experienced this in their game(s)? Thanks for the help, WikiaWizard 17:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC)